Sera Shooter
BackStory Sera Shooter grew up as young boy in the harsh parts of Scotland his parents abandoned him at a young age orphaning the young boy. Shaun at the time was bullied and put around alot of other kids and older with different sexual pleasures and genders. Shaun was given multiple letters of confessions by not just girls, but boys too. He got into a accident with one of the boys one day that costed him his left eye unfortunately. Shaun eventually left the Orphanage once he was old enough to live on his own, but all that trauma from his past caused him to take on the persona of a women go so far as to change his actual name. Now Sera Shooter was born and was fully willing to do what women do. Sera went into the maid business. Sera worked for a high payed lawyer for many years. It was 2 years in when the Lawyer began to get a bit to comfortable with Sera that things got out of hand. He would give her for explicit complements, he would tell her things in his personal life that she wouldn't ask for and He would sometimes even touch his hair on occasions. But one day when the Lawyer was having a party over his latest promotion, there so many people there all making a '''mess '''of the place. Sera walked around the man's mansion to make sure that no one was getting hurt or doing anything inappropriate of any nature. After a couple hours of searching the place Sera went onto the porch. Sera sat on the porch just for his master to come by and talk with him. He was obviously drunk and had no idea of the things that were going on, He than gave Sera a kiss on the cheek and asked him if he wanted to go up stairs for some...fun. Sera's heart stopped and than he got up and went for a walk to clear his head. Sera stayed out for about 2 hours before going back, but before he entered the house he could hear the guest inside talking about him. They were talking about horrible things they were going to do once he got back. Sera than began to run away far away. Sera ran for miles away from that horrible place, Sera than sat down at a tree on the outskirts of California. Sera than fell asleep and once he woke up was in a basement of some sorts, the floor was incredibly cold, but this was because Sera had been stripped of his clothes and tied up against the boiler. He could hear the people upstairs talking,laughing and making fun of him. He could hear tools and other machinery being turned on while he struggled to get lose of his bonds. This wasn't fair, this isn't fair, "why do the bad things always happen me" he wondered. At that moment he saw a shadowy figure with blonde hair appear in the darkness of the basement. "Would you like control over your life? would you like to finally be able to express how you really feel?" said the figure. Sera didn't know how to respond so for all he knew this was another guest. He was about to decline, but he than heard the door swing open and which he shouted "YES!" yelled Sera and with a snap if the figures finger the whole 4 archers of the lawyers home and land were destroyed within a single explosion. Sera than woke up and looked around the chaos and asked them "what did they do?" The figure told them they were not responsible and that the power was theres and theres alone. Sera than began to walk away from his life and....towards something better..himself Personality Sera Shooter is a complicated individual and often doesn't know how to communicate with others. they prefer to stay distant and not converse because they dont know how to talk to people. But when push comes to shove Sera Shooter can be a great ally or a terrifying opponent. Power Supernatural Explosions This ability allows for Sera Shooter to self-destruct at any moment releasing all her power at once. The blast is super deadly and can destroy anything that isn't stronger or as strong as Sera herself. Unfortunately the size of said blast is random and can be from the size of a firecracker to a complete Hypernova sized blast.